KILL VS KILL
by Risda san
Summary: siapa dia?/GADIS ITU NAMANYA SAKURA/DIA PEMBUNUH DARAH DINGIN/JANGAN DEKATI DIA/seragamnya dia dari kelas x/kelas x?/kelas x cuma ada1 murid.tidak ad yg berani membantahnya./pokoknya jangan dekati dia.ini buka sekolah tetapi organisasi.
1. Chapter 1

Kill vs Kill

Genre : romance

Rated : M sodara sodara

Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto,gue Cuma pengikutnya doang.

HAI...^^ ini fic ku yg kubuat saat SMA kelas 3. Memang berat ya melepas kenangan SMA saat apalagi bertemu teman2 yg sama otakunya..

:D kok jadi curhat yaaa,,, insya Allah saya akan mulai eksis lagi didunia fanfic, sedikit banyak fanfic dan para pereview sudah membantu saya dalam mebuat cerita. Arigatou

Fic ini saya buat atas kembalinya saya atas kevakuman saya kurang lebih 3 tahun. +-+ lama juga ya..

Saya bukan org yg spesial atau orang yg baik dalam membuat fanfic. Saya pun masih tahap belajar,sesekali membaca fanfic teman2 membuat saya rindu memunculkan karya ku meski masih berantakan. Tapi saya akan berusaha memanjakan para pembaca.

;D sapa tau ada yg pengen reques insya allah bakal risda buatin meski jauh tinggalnya di timur indonesia mudah2an para pembaca senang dgn fic saya yg baru. Buat tambah2 temen add akun fb saya Risda san.

==========================go to read================================================

Hay namaku Sakura Haruno,umurku 16 tahun aku sekarang sekolah di Destroy High School. Dari pada disebut sekolah, Destroy High School (DHS) lebih baik disebut organisasi yg disiapkan untuk membentuk tim khusus di konoha, embel embel sekolah hanyalah omong kosong. Ini adalah organisasi strategi pembunuh nomor satu . Pemimpinnya adalah Tsunade sama beliau pemimpin dikota ini. Konoha.

Saat ku tanya kenapa dia mendirikan organisasi ini, dia menjawab

"banyak organisasi yg menentang kepemimpinanku, sakura. Maka dari itu untuk melawan pihak oposisi aku juga harus menyiapkan pasukan." Sejenak dia tersenyum. Sambil meneguk secawan sake.

"Oraganisasi,bukankah harus dilawan dengan organisasi. Tapi, kita harus lebih pintar dari mereka. Sekolah ini sama seperti dirimu yg memiliki tujuan tertentu,kau pun punya tujuan tertentu kan merubah warna rambut mu menjadi hitam."aku tercekat tak dapat mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Gadis bodoh sepertiku nyaris menjadi korban pembunuhan. Tapi, aku lebih memilih mati. Keluarga ku dibantai didepan mataku. Mata gadis kecil berumur 7 tahun yg belum mau mengenal kematian. Terus berlari menjauh dari mereka yg berjas awan merah. Awan merah yg selalu ku ingat.

Derasnya hujan membasahi kota konoha malam itu. Penerangan yg redup membuat ku tak tau harus meneruskan langkah ini kemana?

Aku bersembunyi digang kecil, sampai seseorang memungutku. Uchihah itachi. Dia memungutku,mengasuhku selama beberapa tahun dan trauma ku sedikit terobati. Ku pikir dia telah menikah ternyata belum.

Kini umurku tepat 14 tahun. Itachi sekarang berumur 22 tahun. Perbedaan umur yg cukup jauh tapi entah mengapa itachi cukup yakin menjadikan ku sebagai kekasihnya. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa menolak nya. Dia orang baik, tidak mungkin menghianatiku.

"Kau pulang larut malam lagi itachi kun..." setengah mengatuk aku menyambut itachi yg baru saja pulang.

"maaf membuat mu menunggu sakura." Usapan lembut dan kecupan singkat membuat hatiku sedikit luluh. Aku tidak perlu repot-repot menanyai nya lg darimana?sama siapa? Bla bla bla.

Tapi, aku juga punya batas untuk menahan kesabaranku. Terkadang ia tidak pulang selama beberapa hari.

Hari minggu dia ijin pergi dengan alasan rapat. Aku tidak percaya.

Aku mengikutinya.

Kaki ku sedikit gemetar saat tau pemberhentian terakhir itachi adalah sebuah hotel. Selingkuhkah dia? curigaku menumpuk bagai arsip arsip tak bertuan.

==================================(risda san)======================================

Organisasi yang kubangun menjadi mesin pembunuh yg tidak akan membiarkan korbannya selamat. Dan target kami selanjutnya adalah Tsunade sama dan rekan-rekannya. Pejabat besar Danzo dan orochimaru yg mebayar kami. Tentu mereka puas dengan hasil kerja kami beberapa tahun lalu. Membantai keluarga Haruno,pemegang saham tertinggi diseluruh perusahaan konoha. Apalagi gadis kecil dari keluarga Haruno menjadi tawanan kami. Sungguh mengesankan bukan?

"oiii itachi apa begini caramu membuat kami menunggu lama..hah!."keluh hidan membanting mantelnya sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya.

"gomen.." ucap itachi perlahan

"Apa yg kau bawa itu Itachi?" tanya Pain menyelidik.

Itachi tertawa licik "Tentu bayaran kita yang tertinggal di kedua tua bangka itu..."

Hidan,kakuzu,pain, konan dan aku adalah para pemghianat pemerintah dari beberapa negara. Dan kami memutuskan membentuk AKATSUKI. Organisasi yg hanya dianggap tabu kebanyakan orang. Dan tugas kami membunuh dan membunuh.

Dan sakura apa yang akan dia katakan jika dia tahu sebenarnya... hmmmm ku teguk sekaleng bir digenggaman ku.

Sakura pov

Air mata ku menetes,tubuhku gemetar, ingin segera aku lari dari tempat ini. Tempat para pendosa. Mereka tertawa karena membunuh orang tuaku,mereka bersulam atas kematian orang tua ku, dan aku dikhianati selama bertahun-tahun karena orang tua ku dibunuh Itachi.

Itachi...Akatsuki...Awan merah.

"hei bocah kau sedang mengintip yaaa lancang sekali... yaaa"

Aku tertangkap orang bercadar, suaranya terdengar serak dan menarik bajuku hingga sobek dan membantingku dihadapan teman-temannya dan itachi.

Cih aku sangat menbenci mu.

"sakura.. kau" itachi terkejut. Rasanya ia sedikit kaget setelah aku menagkap basah dirinya sedang memangku seorang gadis yg dipanggilnya konan.

"sungguh kotor kau itachi"cerca ku.

"sakura maaf...aku tak bermaksud melukaimu selama inii..."

"hentikan brengsek...,"aku menampar wajahnya."kau membunuh orang tua ku, bertahun-tahun kau menipuku... dan kau menghianatiku.." aku jatuh terduduk dan gemetar. Air mataku terus mengalir,ku raih pistol didekat dan mengacungkan dihadapan orang-orang yg kubenci.

"sakuuraaaa...jangan lakukan hal yg ku benci.." ucapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"DIAM! Brengsek...kau masih bisa bersikap santai setelah melakukan ini hah!"

"Ini tugas tidak ada hubungannya dengan mu..."

"mereka keluargaku, yang kau bunuh keluarga ku Itachi.." geram,marah dan benci.

Dor...

aku melepas tembakan dan mengenai bahu Itachi. Hidan menamparku hingga sudut bibir ku mengeluarkan darah segar.

itachi memukul hidan entah mungkin dia marah.

"jangan seenaknya hidan.."

"itachi buat apa kau merawatnya, sebaiknya kita bunuh saja bocah ini."

"dia ini urusan ku bukan urusan mu." Itachi merasa geram karena hidan menyakiti kekasihnya.

Langkah itachi mendekat,merunduk dan meatapku ramah.

"ayo kita pulang kerumah ,sakura." Ucapnya ramah sambil mengulurkan tangan nya.

Aku mundur menjauh dari hadadapan itachi lari menerobos pertahanan Kakuzu.

"Cepat tangkap dia." Perintah Itachi.

Para anggota akatasuki mengejar sakura. Hujan yang deras,tanah berlumpur dan penerangan yg redup kembali mengingatkan ku akan kejadian malam itu saat harus lepas dari kejaran pembunuh.

"kita kehilangan jejaknya,itachi..."

"berpencar!"

Itachi,pain,konan,hidan,dan kakuzu berpencar dan terus mengejar buruan mereka.

Sakura terus bersembunyi digang sempit saat pertama kali ia bertemu itachi dulu, ia sangat kedinginan dan gemetar tak karuan.

Seseorang melihat punggung sakura yg gemetar,dan mendekati sakura yg terus bersembunyi.

"kau sedang apa disini?" tanyanya.

Spontan saja senjata yg sedari tadi sakura genggam kembali ia letupkan tp untung meleset.

"heiii... kenapa tiba-tiba menembakku." Pemuda raven tersebut cukup terkejut atas sambutan yg kurang ramah dari gadis dihadapannya.

"siapa kau?" tanya sakura sambil waspada dan terus menodongkan pistolnya. "cepat jawab! Kau anggota akatsuki atau bukan!.."

"Akatsuki,kenapa dia bisaa..?"pikir pemuda itu terkejut.

"Tenangkan dirimu terlebih dahulu. Dengarkan aku,aku ini bukan akatsuki. Apa wajahku seperti preman?" bujuk pemuda itu.

"Tapi wajah mu itu seperti om om mesum."

"ahahaha..."

"jangan tertawa." Bentak sakura.

"ahaha.. baiklah, perkenalkan aku Kakashi Hatake. Kau?"

"Aku Saa..sakura Haruno."

Sejenak pemuda itu berfikir baginya marga haruno adalah hal yg tidak asing ditelinganya. "ku pikir kasus pembantaian keluarga haruno beberapa tahun lalu akan muncul kepermukaan. Menarik."gumam kakashi.

"Kau tinggal dimana?"

"tidak punya tempat tinggal."

"tinggalah bersamaku." Tawarnya.

"tidak mau." Sakura terdiam sejenak. "Kecuali...

"kecuali?" kakashi penasaran akan lanjutan kata2 sakura.

"Kecuali,kau mau mengikuti semua kemauanku. Aku tahu kau ini wakil kepala sekolah DHS."

"Hmmm baiklah, apapun kemauanmu.."

==============================(risda san)===========================================

Entah mungkin ini sebuah takdir malam itu aku bertemu kakashi. Dengan kilatan petir, takdir ku pun mulai terukir diatas langit.

Permintaan pertama ku adalah kelas khusus untuk mendidikku. Aku tidak ingin bergabung dengan kelas reguler ninja yang lainnya.

Kedua aku minta kepada kurenai sensei mengubah warna rambut ku menjadi hitam,hitam untuk duniaku,hitam untuk kematian itachi.

Ketiga aku ingin identitas ku sebagai keluarga Haruno disembunyikan. Orang cukup memanggilku sakura. Hanya sakura.

"Kau boleh mengambil seluruh harta keluargaku untuk biaya sekolah dan hidupku."

"Aku paham mau mu sakura, ini seragammu berbeda dengan seragam umum ninja reguler yg berwarna putih. Anko mendesignnya dgn warna hitam sama seperti rambut barumu." Kakashi tersenyum.

Sakura memeluk dress sependek lutut, renda hitam khas ghotic menambah kesan feminim,dengan bordiran huruf DHS didada kiri.

"ini seragamku."sedikit terpana."seragam hitam seperti shinigami, hmmm.. kau pasti senang itachi karena aku akan menjadi shinigami mu seorang." Gumam sakura.

Itachi sedang berjalan-jalan dipusat kota setelah melakukan pelarian. Setahun sudah ia tidak bertemu sakura, entah rasanya sulit melepas gadis yang sangat ia cintai.

"Ah maaf tuan anda menginjak kartu tarotku.."seorang gipsy sedang berusaha meraih kartu tarotnya yg terbawa sapuan angin.

"peramal jalanan"pikir itachi,ia kemudian mengambil kartu tarot yg ia injak. Kemudian ia membesihkan sesekali ia melihat gambar karto tarot dan mengembalikannya ke peramal tadi.

Itachi melanjutkan perjalanan nya, sambil bergumam "shinigami...rupanya."

TBC :D ohohoh bagaimana saudara2 dgn fanfic gajeku, setelah sekian abad tidak berhadapan dengan lapie jd agak berantakan ficnya. Yaa soo happy reading sj, monggoooo rivienyaaa...


	2. Chapter 2

KILL VS KILL

Genre : romance-angst

Rated : M

Pair : saixsakura

Disclaimare : Masashi Kishimoto

Sudah memasuki chap 2 jadi deg degan XD jika banyak salah kata mohon dimaklumi. Saya masih abal.

Saatnya balas ripiu kawang kawang

Aoi ciel :^^ ripiu aoi buat sy semakin memperhatikan detail saat mengetik. XD iya ya sifat sakura jd mirip sas-uke , haha dan saya masih abal nih dalam buat narasi dll #sujud2 mohon petunjuknya lg tolong koreksi ff sy dichap 2 ini. Arigatou.

Aii sakura : kyaa ini ripiu buat saya makin semangat kerjain ni kalo alurnya tergesa gesa soalnya pas buatnya lg lari marathon XD. Fiuh capek bgt.

Blue night-chan : "kok itachi? Sai'nya mana?" ahahaha sainya lagi proses casting kemarin jadi gak masuk dichap awal. Jd saya baru munculin dichap .^_v

Happy reading….

Yang memulainya dengan dendam, akan mengakhirinya dengan penyesalan yg sangat besar.

kill^-^kill

Sebuah markas rahasia sangat jauh dari keramaian kota konoha, seorang lelaki setengah baya dengan perban diwajahnya, mukanya yg sangar tentu sangat tidak enak berbacara pada pemuda yg duduk dihadapannya.

"Mulai saat ini namamu adalah SAI,tugasmu adalah menyusup di DHS curi data-data mereka. Dan bunuh pemimpin mereka juga anak emas mereka."

"siapa yg kau maksud anak emas itu tuan danzo?"

Seorang pemuda bak manekin sedari tadi memperlihatkan senyum palsunya wajah ramah yang menipu."bagus kau bertanya Sai, sebab jika kau tidak ku beritahu nanti kau bisa jatuh cinta padanya karena dia sangat mirip dengan kekasih mu yg kau bunuh khe khe"

"hmmm aku akan mengusahakannya agar tidak terjadi.."sai membalas argument lelaki yg mirip ular itu dengan tatapan serius nya.

"Dia adalah harta karun keluarga Haruno, dan aku ingin kau membunuhnya. Bunuh Sakura haruno."bisik orochimaru. Membuat sai tertegun.

"Aku tidak mau menerima kegagalan yg sama dengan orang-orang bodoh paham?"

Danzo meninggal kan sai, dirinya tertelan kegelapan ruangan.

"Aku paham tuan."

Penyusupan dimulai, kini namanya adalah Sai,keluarganya sedang diluar negeri dia diterima diDHS karena kecerdasannya. Ini sudah diatur dan sebagian dari rencana Orochimaru.

"membunuh Sakura. Seperti apa dia? "singgungan senyum terus terukir.

KONOHA, DHS 08.00

Seluruh siswa DHS berkumpul di aula utama sekolah ini, membuat barisan sesuai urutan abjad mulai kelas A sampai V. pagi ini kepala sekolah DHS akan menyampaikan pidato pentingnya.

Seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang, mengenakan dress sepanjang lutut dan sepatu hitam tengah melengkah ditengah-tengah barisan ratusann siswa yang memberi jalan bagi seorang sakura. Sakura beridiri lebih didepan sebagai pemimipin dari seluruh kelas. Bak jendral yg sedang memimpin pasukannya.

Seorang jendral yg memikul kebencian dan dendam.

Tsunade memasuki panggung aula diikuti beberapa guru terlihat kurenai,kakashi,asuma, dan yamato.

Semua memberi hormat, saat Tsunade sudah berdiri dihadapan seluruh siswanya. Tetap dengan dandanan seorang Hokage yang memamerkan dadanya.

"terima kasih, kalian sudah berkumpul punya penguman penting terutama untuk kelas X."seoragn lelaki berambut pendek memasuki panggung aula,seragam hitam dengan bordiran DHS didada kirinya menandakan akan ada warga baru disekolah ini dan kelas X tentunya.

Seorang pemuda rapi,tampan dan terus tersenyum ramah.

Sakura memicingkan matanya. Ingin menembus pikiran sang hokage akhirnya terjadi perang batin.

Apa maksudnya ini Tsunade?

Kau akan tau sendiri.

DHUUUUAR…

Sakura melepas tembakannya tiba-tiba. Semuanya terkejut.

"apa-apaan kau Sakura?" Tsunade terlihat marah saat sakura melayangkan tembakannya keudara. Sakura hanya buang muka.

"Sakura." Senyum memudar Sai menatap serius gadis yg sedang bersitegang dengan Tsunade.

"anak emasnya sudah ketemu. Dan mirip dengan orang yg sangat ingin kulupakan. orochimaru payah."pikir sai kembali memulas bibirnya dgn senyuman. Dan menggenggam erat genggamannya.

Sakura meninggalkan aula. Dia muak disini dia muak jika harus bersama siswa baru itu.

"hai sakura.."sapanya

Sakura malah sibuk mempersiapkan peralatan nya dan mengabaikan kalau masih ada satu makhluk hidup diruangan itu.

"guru yamato,apa orang ini.."sakura menunjuk sai dengan pistolnya,"bisa dipindahkan dikelas regular lainnya." Tatapan dinginnya bak manekin tak terpoles senyum.

"..maaf sakura tapi tidak bisa."kilah Yamato.

"kenapa?aku akan menyuruh nona tsunade."

"percuma,nona tsunade yg mengusulkan semua ini."

"tapi.."

"sudah lah sakura aku malas berdebat…sebaiknya kalian bergegas untuk misi baru dari nona tsunade. Dan kau sakura renungkan perbuatanmu diaula tadi. Nona tsunade sangat membencinya."

Yamato pun pergi, padahal sakura masih ingin berkeluh kesah ria akan teman barunya.

"bukan kah sebaiknya kita berteman."

"aku bukan teman mu." Bayangan sakura pun menghilang dari pandangan sai.

"haaah aku lemah sekali, dia sangat mirip dengan mu ..sangat."sai meramas rambutnya, kini ia benar-benar frustasi.

============================KILL VS KILL========================================

Sebuah mobil sedan silver melaju cepat meninggalkan kota konoha,jauh sejauh mungkin dari kota yang penuh hiruk pikuk.

Siang itu Sakura dan Sai tiba disebuah penginapan yg ada pemandian air panasnya. Letaknya terpencil dan yg kesini hanya sedikit orang.

"terimakasih,sudah berkunjung tuan dan nyonya." Seorang gadis muda memakai kimono menyambut kami.

"Perkenalkan saya Ino anak dari pemilik penginapan kecil ini. Saya harap nona sakura dan tuan Sai dapat menikmati bulan madunya."

"bulan madu?" sakura tidak mengerti apa saja yg sudah kakashi katakan saat membooking tempat ini untuknya dan sai selama seminggu.

Ruangan bertatami yg begitu luas, aku tidak tau harus memulai percakapan apa dengan lelaki gila yg selalu tersenyum. Membunuh borunan cukup aku sendiri melakukannya aku tidak butuh orang itu.

Aku duduk didekat jendela ku biarkan angin membelai wajahku,kurasakan hembusan angin, nyaman sangat nyaman. . . Sai cukup terpesona dengan pemandangan yg dilihatnya.

"Kita ini sangat serasi kan."sai mencium kepala sakura wangi sakura yg lembut tercium.

"kau ingin ku pukul." Gertak sakura.

"hei .. kalau kau memukulku mereka akan curiga. Hmm sakura, siapa target kita ?"

Sakura merubah posisinya kini mereka saling bertatapan. Tidak ada debaran berarti bagi keduanya,karena mereka adalah sang pembunuh. Kini tatapan terus beradu, hitam ketemu hijau emerald. Hanya gumpalan dendam yg terlihat.

Sakura mengalungkan tangannya dileher Sai. Sai Nampak terkejut akan perlakuan sakura yg tiba-tiba menggoda.

"kau sedang mengujiku?..."

"aku hanya ingin memperdalam peranku sebagai 'istri'mu,dgn posisi begini kita dapat berdiskusi soal buronan kita. Hmm bagaimana yaa…dia adalah seorang professor gila terus membunuh orang-orang dikota ini untuk kepentingan penelitiannya."

"siapa dia?"

"orochimaru."

Terkejut bukan main Sai merasa gemetar sekarang bagaiman bisa ia membunuh orang yg telah menyewanya.

"Bagaimana? kau pasti sangat terkejut. Jika tidak aku yg malah heran. kau tidak mungkin tidak mengenalinya. Sebab dia yg mengirimmu kesini,penghianat."bisik sakura mesra.

Sejenak Sai terlihat kaku, tidak mungkin lagi mengelabui Sakura. Dalam sekejap ia sudah ketahuan, sejak awal dia salah telah meremehkan Sakura.

"haaah..ketahuan rupanya." Sai merunduk menaruh kepalanya dipundak sakura dengan bibir yang menempel dikulit mulus bagian leher sakura. Member gigitan kecil.

"kenapa kau mirip dengan orang yg sudah menghianati hatiku."

Sai menggenggam bingkai jendela. Sakura masih tertahan dengan tubuh kekar Sai.

Sakura melepas pelukannya.

"untuk apa, untuk apa kau menyusup diDHS?"

" ini misi organisasi tidak mungkin aku membocorkannya."

"hmmm begitu rupanya. Kau bisa melepaskan ku tidak nyaman."

Sai menyingkir dari hadapan Sakura.

Sakura terus mengahadapi Sai tanpa ekspresi dia tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun kecuali datar. Hanya akan tersenyum jika darah musuhnya sudah terlukis dia wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan derasnya. Keduanya menikmati makan malam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Hingga suasana hening itu kembali terbawa dikamar penginapan mereka keduanya.

Sai pov

Aku terus menatap punggung sakura, dress tipis masih memperlihatkan kemulusan kulitnya. Aku sangat kesal jika terus-terusan dipermainkan masa laluku. Kenapa harta karun haruno ini mirip dengan mu, apa ini karma karena aku telah membunuhmu. Kenapa sekarang kau muncul sebagai seperti sosoknya. Aku tidak mau membuat penyesalan itu kedua kalinya.

Aku terus pura-pura tidur. Sepertinya sakura mendapat telpon penting aku tidak dapat mendengarnya karena derasnya hujan.

Sakura keluar ditengah malam dengan perlengkapan penuh. Aku beranjak dari tidur ku, meraih mantelku.

Cih sial dia mengurung ku disini.

Apa yang akan dia lakukan.

Kenapa segelisah ini.

Kenapa aku tidak dapat melepasnya.

Jangan pergi.

Jam lima pagi kali ini dia menghancurkan pintu kamar, aku sudah menunggu dengan rasa cemas.

"hai Sai.." sakura menyeringai. Dia melepas mantelnya dan meleparnya kesembarang tempat, kini kaos dan celana berlumuran darah, tentu ada bagian-bagian tubuhnya yg masih mengeluarkan darah segar. Luka bekas pertarungan.

"darimana saja kau?"

"aku sudah membunuhnya ternyata mudah sekali."

Sai terkejut saat mendapatkan belati yg selalu dibawa tuan nya orochimaru kini berlumuran darah ditangan mulus sakura. Sakura pun tidak dapat menyembunyikan luka bekas pertarungannya.

"semudah itukah membunuh orochimaru." Sai tidak habis pikir dihadapannya kini sakura yg benar-benar gila darah.

"setelah membunuh tuannya sebaikanya kau juga harus menyusulnya Sai."

Sakura melangkah sempoyongan bekas tusukan dikaki kanannya membuat dia kembali menyeret kakinya.

Mendekati Sai yg mulai terpojok tanpa pertahanan.

"aku sangat benci penghianat. Seperti mu dan dia.." sakura terus menodongkan belatih yg terlebih dahulu berlumuran darah orochimaru.

Kini tinggal beberapa senti jarak mereka, cukup satu tusukan maka sai akan mati.

"kau takut padaku?" seringainya semakin menakutkan.

Sai hanya diam dan kaku. Ia masih dibayang-bayangi gadis yg dicintainya. Dan tidak berani melawan Sakura. Tidak berani menyentuh sakura. Tidak sanggup melukainya.

"Cukup sakura hentikan." Bentak Sai. Mencoba menghilang wajah wajah yg ingin dilupakannya membuatnya dalam keadaan terpojok dan frustasi.

"….jangan berteriak."tampar Sakura."kau tidak pantas membentakku. Kau hanya sampah. Dan sampah harus dilenyapkan."

"apa yg kau simpan itu beban?apa itu dendam."Sai menatap lurus sakura. Membuat sakura gemetar tak sanggup memegang belati itu lagi hingga lepas dari genggaman Sakura. Dan akhirnya pingsan dipelukan sai. Sakura tak lagi sanggup menahan luka-lukanya. Bahkan luka lama nya semakin terkoyak saat orochimaru membeberkan dirinyalah yg menyuruh Akatsuki membunuh keluarganya. Membuat amarah sakura memuncak dan membunuh orochimaru membabi buta.

"aku mengerti perasaanmu. Sangat memahami nya dan tak mau melepaskan mu." Sai tertidur sambil memeluk Sakura. otaknya tak lagi mampu menahan beban masalalu ia ingin membuangnya. Dan memulai sesuatunya dengan kebahagiaan bukan dengan membunuh.

Tok tok tok..

Sai terbangun,matanya tak lagi menemukan sakura disebelah nya.

"pagi tuan."sapa ino saat Sai membuka pintu.

"tuan, istri anda sudah menuggu diruang makan sebaiknya sekarang anda kesana."

"hmm tentu aku akan siap-siap kesana." Sai mengangguk, kembali ia meraih handuk lalu pergi mandi.

Sakura duduk diam sambil melihat tangannya yg penuh plester."padahal sedikit lagi aku tidak bisa? apa aku gagal?" Sakura tersenyum miris. Terus menerus mencerca dirinya sendiri.

kehadiran sai sejak awal telah mengusik hatinya. Sejak awal seharusnya dia membunuh Sai sebelum perasaan itu kembali muncul dan menyulitkan posisinya sebagai lawan.

Sakura terbungkus kimono hitam dengan motif sakura, sanggulan kecil membuatnya terlihat cantik.

Sai memeluk sakura dan memberi kissmark ditengkuknya. Jelas sakura tak bias mengelak saat ini, pelayan penginapan masih menuangkan sake pada dua cawan, mereka harus terkesan mesra layaknya pengatin baru. Sampai pelayan itu pergi.

Ruang makan dengan 8 tatami. Dangan pintu-pintu yg tertutup rapat semakin terkesan pribadi dan romantis.

Sai terkesan agresif.

"berhenti bersikap bodoh." Sakura bersikap tidak terjadi apa-apa atas kejadian semalam meski kata-kata sai masih teringat.

Sai duduk dipojok ruangan terus menatap sakura yg duduk tenang menikmati sarapannya. Saling berhadapan namun sakura tetap acuh.

"Kau sangat mirip dengan kekasihku.." Sai memulai membuka pembicaraan. Namun sakura memilih untuk diam.

"… aku sudah melamarnya, tapi dia memilih teman baikku. Jelas membuatku marah dan gelap mata."

"kau membunuh mereka berdua." Tebak Sakura.

Sai mengangguk sungkan.

"Kau mau mencoba membunuh kekasih mu untuk kedua kalinya? Aku ini mirip dengan dia kan." Sakura melempar pistol kearah Sai. Suasana kini terlihat tegang, tak ada yg saling melempar argument.

Bahkan sai pun berhenti bercerita.

"aku tidak ingin melakukannya kedua kalinya." Sai memecah keheningan sesaat.

"benarkkah, padahal kau juga sudah banyak membunuh orang. Dapat ku terka aku masuk dalam hitunganmu."

"yah tidak menyangka akan seperti ini."

"hmmm… kuberitahu satu hal, jangan pernah pakai hatimu dalam membunuh. Apa lg lawanmu adalah orang yg kau cintai kau akan terjepit dalam masalah besar. Dan akhirnya kau akan mati sebelum perang." Sakura meneguk cawan sake yang ketiga.

Kini dia dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

"kau sepertinya sangat ahli." Puji Sai.

"hmm tentu."ucapnya acuh.

"Aku tau kau bukan orang yang naïf, tapi kita sama-sama memakai dinginmu dan wajah yg ramah ini sudah menipu banyak orang." Sai mendekati Sakura yg mulai mabuk tapi tetap sakura masih menjaga kesadarannya.

"Apa mau mu?" sakura mulai merasakan hembusan nafas Sai diwajahnya. Jarak yg terlalu intim.

"Aku menatangmu diatas ranjang." Ucap Sai tersenyum santai sambil mengajak sakura berhubungan tanpa beban sedikit pun.

"huh..apa-apaan itu."sakura kembali meneguk sake. Ia tertular nona tsunade yg suka mabuk-mabukan.

"Di DHS kau menolakku sebagai teman. Kita bukan teman jadi tidak perlu canggung untuk melakukannya."

Sakura dliliputi amarah. Tapi tetap menahan ekspresi datarnya.

"Kau meremehkanku?" ucap sakura dengan nada ringan tanpa beban.

" Aku cuma tidak mau menang tanpa bertanding, dan kau pasti tidak mau kalah kan sebelum berperang.." Sai seperti menyiram bensin dikobaran Api.

"kau akan menyesali nya sai." Sakura menyeringai hebat. Malam ini akan jadi malam yg panjang dan melelahkan bagi keduanya.

Tbc… ripiu ayoooooooooooo


End file.
